Olimono*Vaggyna
Olimono*Vaggyna (オリモーノ*ヴァッギーナ), formerly known as Bun (ぶん), is an and known for his soft, soulful, slightly rough yet calming voice. In direct contrast to his rather controversial name, he is a highly emotive and very strong technical singer with many viewers noting his professional level of skill. As a namanushi, he is known for singing while playing acoustic guitar, often interspersing serious covers with humor. His voice tends to suit indie rock or ballad-type songs such as "rain stops, good-bye" , however he has covered songs from many various genres, aslo featured in Anikora. In addition, he has an ability of singing English well, as in his cover of "Bakapuru Shine" . On June 29, 2014, he debuted as a singer-songwriter in Tokyo's live house "Yotsuya Skylights" and released his mini album "Kinjo Meiwaku 2" with limited copies. Also in that month, his first EP "Kindan Shoujo" with a punk band named Superation was released and entered the 4th place of Shibuya Tower Records store's daily chart. He become an official member of the professional nanoha project under the name stage name Nakahara-kun since November 01, 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of the punk band Superation * Member of nanoha project. Collaboration Units * GaliMon with Galyu * TamaMonoMashuuNa (たまモーノまッしゅうナ) feat. Tama and Mashuu List of Covered Songs (2010.01.15) (Deleted) # "Boku wa Kimi no Stalker" (I'm Your Stalker) (2010.03.24) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.06) # "Cendrillon" feat. Bun and Amame (2010.09.19) # "Oman Mizumi" (Lake Oman) -Acogi Arrange- (2010.10.01) # "Tokushu Case Ippan Pon" (The Prevailing Special Case) (2010.10.02) # "from Y to Y" (2010.10.30) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (Bye-bee Baby Goodbye) (2011.01.16) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- feat. Amatsuki, Utu-semi, Owata, Kaito, Kano, kalon., SIN, Denirow, Fish, Bun, Boron, Mii-ham, MISAKI, Yuge, Rib, and Iincho (2011.01.16) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Close and Open, Demons and The Dead) (2011.02.06) # "Rollin' Girl" (2011.02.18) # "Calc." ~standard. ver~ (2011.02.24) # "Ore no Risei ga Byunbyun Circuit" (2011.03.14) # "Nare no Hate" (The Bitter End) (2011.04.13) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Galyu and Bun (2011.08.03) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Bun and Denko (2011.09.15) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.09.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.01) # "Gossip" (2011.10.24) # "Yoru wo Koero" (Get Over the Night) (2011.11.19) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Galyu and Bun (2011.12.24) # "Tsukino" feat. Bun and Amame (2012.01.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.01.17) # "Jisatsu Bushi" (Suicide Melody) (2012.02.03) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Absolutely Never Makes A Mistake) (2012.03.11) # "Motivation" (2012.03.29) # "One Room, All That Jazz!" (2012.05.04) # "Koi no ABO" (Love of ABO) feat. Chikokuma, Miche, Zabuton, Shiro Wine, Bun, and Galyu (2012.08.12) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2012.09.24) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literary Girl Insane) (2012.10.06) # "rain stops, good bye!" (2012.12.01) # "Cocoa to Asayake" (Cocoa and Morning Glow) (2013.01.05) # "BLOODY STREAM" (2013.02.04) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You're Gallant Girl) feat. Olimono*Vagggyna and Tashitashi (2013.02.15) # "Kakumei-kun" (Revolution The Boy) (2013.05.06) # "Omanko" -2013 ver.- feat. Denirow and Olimono*Vaggyna (2013.05.12) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Wakusei Mushuusei" (Uncensored Planet) (2013.06.16) # "K.L.M" (2013.09.25) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.26) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Goodbye Midnight) (2013.12.02) # "Envy Catwalk" (2014.02.05) # "Seishi ga Debussy" feat. Olimono*Vaggyna and Tashitashi (2014.02.14) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "FLAT" (Hamatora OP) (2014.03.01) # "Ookina Kingyo no Ki no Shita de" (Hozuki no Reitetsu ED) feat. Shuta, Olimono*Vaggyna, okogeeechann, and Chuchu (2014.03.01) # "Madara Cult" feat. Galyu and Olimono*Vaggyna (2014.03.14) # "DOGS" feat. Galyu and Olimono*Vaggyna (2014.04.04) # "I love you" (2014.04.29) # "STAND PROUD" (Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken Stardust Crusaders OP) (2014.05.31) # "Tobira Akete" (Love is an Open Door -Japanese ver.-) feat. Olimono*Vaggyna and Tashitashi (2014.06.01) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Olimono*Vaggyna and Tetsurou (2014.06.13) # "Deliheal Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (When I Arranged For A Call Girl, You Appeared) (2014.07.06) # "Diver" (Original with co) (2014.08.14) # "ONENESS" feat. tai, okogeeechann, Sonsaku, Miemy, Olimono*Vaggyna, Reji, and Canan* (2014.08.28) # "Rashisa" (Barakamon OP) (2014.08.30) # "Blessing ~Kami Children's~" (~God Children's~) feat. Gib Jr, Olimono*Vaggyna, tear, Miinuko, Tsukasashi, *namirin, Denpo, Nakanishi Rin, Switch, usrm, HaRuK@ and Yukimura. (2014.09.17) # "Last Tour ~Yakusoku no Basho e~" (2014.10.19) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Lance Explosion Boy) (2014.11.09) # "IT'S THE RIGHT TIME" (Kiseijuu Sei no Kakuritsu ED) (2014.11.30) # "Daydream Believer" -Guitar Acoustic ver.- (2015.03.04) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) -Guitar Acoustic ver.- (2015.03.04) # "Sotsugyou no Uta, Tomodachi no Uta" (Graduation Song, Friends Song) -Guitar Acoustic ver.- (2015.03.04) # "I LOVE YOU" -Guitar Acoustic ver.- (2015.03.04) # "Bakapuru Shine" (Stupid Couple Just Go To Die) (2015.05.25) # "Shiawase no Akira" (Ore Monogatari!! ED) (2015.05.30) # "Maji Love Revolutions" (Uta no Prince sama Maji Love Revolutions ED) feat. taiga, eclair, Zunko, Mussiah, Akira, Olimono*Vaggyna, and Owata (2015.05.30) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (The Promise of Sunflower; Doraemon 3D Movie theme song) feat. Tama, Mashuu, and Olimono*Vaggyna (2015.06.08) # "Warashitemita" (I tried to Laugh) feat. Tama, Mashuu, and Olimono*Vaggyna (2015.06.09) # "Jihou no Uta ni Shitemitara Genkei ga Nakunatta" (When I covered, the original song had just disappeared) feat. Tama, Mashuu, and Olimono*Vaggyna (2015.06.10) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Goodbye Midnight) feat. Tama, Mashuu, and Olimono*Vaggyna (2015.06.11) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (When Night Comes, Again I…) -Acapella ver.- (2016.12.28) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2017.02.08) }} Discography |track1title = Tamiflu Stardust |track2title = Okane to Kokoro no Yoyuu to Sonohoka no Nanika |track3title = Saraba |track4title = Beer |track5title = Nidone |track6title = Fuka |track7title = Gakkou Daisuki~ |track8title = Ame ga Yandara |track9title = Dagoe |track10title = Isho |track11title = Baka Couple Shine |track11info = (cover) |track12title = Fuyu no Altair |track12info = (cover) }} |track1title = Ame ga Yandara |track2title = Futekusa Yokochou Meiteibushi |track3title = Katatsumuri |track4title = Marugoshi |track5title = Tokyo }} Gallery Illust. by Poaro (ぽあろ) |Olimono Galyu - Hello How Are You.png|Galyu and Bun (right) as seen in their duet cover of "Hello/How Are You" Illust. by NOI |Olimono Galyu - Sunset Love Suicide.png|Galyu and Bun (right) as seen in their duet cover of "Sunset Love Suicide" Illust. by Miyano (みやの) |Bun - Koi no ABO.png|Bun as seen in his collab cover of "Koi no ABO" Illust. by Ritsuno (リツノ) |Olimono x Galyu - DOGS.png|Olimono*Vaggyna (left) and Galyu as seen in their cover of "DOGS" Illust. by Sumihara (すみはら) |Blessing - Olimono Vaggyna.png|Olimono*Vaggyna as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing ~Kami Children's~" |ONENESS Ux7.png|From left: Reji, Sonsaku, Miemy, Olimono*Vaggyna, Canan*, okogeeechann, tai as seen in "ONENESS" Illust. by Pujou (ぷじょー) |Nakahara-kun.png|Nakahara-kun in real life, as seen in nanoha Project official site }} Trivia * He was born in Shizuoka Prefecture and lived there before moving to Tokyo in late 2015. * He went to Vietnam in Halong and Hanoi at least 2 times in 2016. External Links * Twitter * Homepage * nana-music Category:Professional Singers